To overcome defects of conventional candles, various electronic simulation candles emerge as required. With power conservation, low heat and other advantages, electronic simulation candles have gradually taken the place of conventional candles. Among the various electronic simulation candles in the market at present, there are very few electronic simulation candles, the flame of which looks more dynamic, particularly produces an effect of flickering in the wind. The degree of simulation is limited.
A similar simulation candle structure may be seen in U.S. Patents U.S. Pat. No. 8,550,660, U.S. Pat. No. 8,534,869, U.S. Pat. No. 8,342,721 and etc. That is, a permanent magnet is provided at the bottom end of a flame piece, so that a solenoid coil below the flame piece drives the flame piece to generate a swing. However, the disclosed flame piece is pivoted at an upper opening of the mechanism via a wire, so the visual aesthetics will be destroyed by the wire when viewers get close to appreciate the simulation candles. In addition, as the flame piece consists of a flexible piece body, the flame piece, without any special construction processing, just can form a swing of a single color under the coordination of an irradiation light source. As a result, the simulation effect will be greatly reduced in the case that the flame core cannot be displayed separately.
In addition, a similar simulation candle structure may also be seen in US Patent publication US2012/0134157A1. That is, a permanent magnet is also provided at the bottom end of a flame piece, so that a solenoid coil below the flame piece drives the flame piece to generate a swing. However, the disclosed flame piece is formed by allowing a support rod horizontally spanning over a central through hole to pass through the flame piece, so the visual aesthetics will be destroyed by the support rod when viewers get close to appreciate the simulation candles.